


It is I, the Little Giant!

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chance Meetings, Karasuno, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Karasuno meets the little giant when Akiteru, Tsukishima's older brother, invites them to a party from Akiteru's volleyball club people during school.





	1. Akiteru visits

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to my mind, sooo... Wynaut?

Skipping, skipping, a honey-blonde hair person acts, then turns to his younger taller brother, Tsukishima Kei, "C'mon! Your practice starts now, right!?" He says as he continued skipping.

"Nii-san, slow down..." Tsukishima says, trying to catch up to his older brother. The older brother chuckled, now standing in front of the gym, "I haven't been here for so long!" He says, Tsukishima Akiteru, his hands on his waist, proudly.

Tsukishima pointed to the changing room and says, "I'm gonna go change, so would you mind not messing around and wait?" And Akiteru just nodded, then opened the door of the Karasuno volleyball gym as Tsukishima went to change.

Hinata and Kageyama, who got there first, then were gonna say, "Osu!" For a greeting, but saw Akiteru and had question marks on their head.

"Hello!" Akiteru says, then looked around the gym, "It hasn't change at all!" He laughed.

"Uhm... And you are..?" Kageyama says, pointing at him. Akiteru looked around for a bit more, then was gonna speak, but Tsukishima appeared and told him, "Don't say anything unnecessary."

Akiteru jumped a little, then says, "Kei! That was fast." Tsukishima walked in the gym, then looked at Akiteru, "It was normal. You probably just looked around too long," Tsukishima says as Akiteru then checked the time on his watch, and realized he looked around for seven minutes.

Hinata snorted at Kageyama because he got ignored. Kageyama glared at Hinata and threw a punch, but Hinata dodged, and they both continued.

The third years then walked in together, from the other side, then spotted Akiteru, "Huh?" Daichi says, then looked at Tsukishima was now standing next to Akiteru, making his usual blank-face.

"Ah! I'm sorry for just coming in!" Akiteru says and rubbed behind his neck, then continued, "I'm Kei's older brother!" He says proudly.

"Stop being so proud, just because you're older," Tsukishima says as Akiteru's expression changed, the pouty one.

Daichi gasped, then bowed, "No, it's fine!" He says, as Suga and Asahi did also, being respectful. Akiteru sweatdropped, then looked around, "Aren't there suppose to be more people?"

Daichi and the rest got up, and nodded, "We still have a little time before practice starts. Where's Yamaguchi?" Daichi asks and looked around.

"Yamaguchi said he was in charge for classroom duty. So I went ahead," Tsukishima says, then looked at Akiteru, "At least tell them why you are here."

Akiteru blinked, then gasped, "That's right! I actually have somethint to say when everyone gets here," Akiteru says and smiled, then looked at Kageyama and Hinata, who were now holding each others cheeks and hair, the collar of the their shirt too.

Akiteru stared for a moment, then moe came out of him and says, "Ah, youth."

Yachi and the second years then walked into the gym, then spotted Akiteru, "Oh? Who's that?" Tanaka asks as Yachi squinted her eyes a little, then asks, "You're Tsukishima-san's older brother, right?"

Akiteru grinned, "You remember me!" He says, talking about how he came to cheer for Karasuno when they were against Shiratorizawa, and Yachi was with him.

Yachi nodded and smiled, "He doesn't look like Tsukishima..." Tanaka says as Daichi then hit his head, "Don't say that! He's technically your senpai!" Daichi says, huffing. Tanaka rubbed his head, then Nishinoya asks, "Does that mean you're the same age as Saeko nee-san?!"

Akiteru blinked, wondering who is that and just smiled. "Eh? True... Nee-san did say something about a Tsukishima in their volleyball club when she was at Karasuno..." Tanaka says and rubbed his chin.

"I was in Karasuno 5 years ago," Akiteru says, then paused for a moment and continued, "When the Small Giant was there."

Hinata heard that, the Small Giant, then ran in front of Akiteru, "Really?!' He says, his eyes sparkling. Tsukishima then stabbed Hinata's head, and Hinata fell to the ground, rolling, "Why me?! And again?!"

Akiteru chuckled, "Yes, really," He says, then asked, "Is this everyone?"

Shimizu walked up to Yachi, then whispered to her, "You know him?" She asks, talking about Akiteru. Yachi blinked, then nodded, "He went to cheer for Tsukishima-san and the boys during our Shiratorizawa game," She says.

Shimizu smiled and backed up, "I see," She says.

Daichi nodded, "Yep. Besides Yamaguchi," He says, but Yamaguchi suddenly appeared, tripping in front of the doors, "I'm.. sorry! I'm late!" Yamaguchi says and sat up, his nose bleeding.

"Ya-Yamaguchi!" Yachi says, then took out a handkerchief and ran to his, covering his nosebleed, which Yamaguchi end up blushing.

"Whoa, Tadashi," Akiteru says and sweatdropped. "Tadashi?" Kageyama and Hinata says and looked at each other.

"It's Yamaguchi's first name," Tsukishima says, then snorted, "You guys are that much of an idoit? I thought you guys were also close to him. Kageyama and Hinata glared at Tsukishima and shouted, "Shut up!" In unison.

"Oh! Akiteru-san!- So you really came..." Yamaguchi says and got up, then told Yachi thanks, his nosebleed already stopped.

”So, what is it that you needed to talk about?” Daichi asks. Akiteru chuckled nervously, then asks, “I was actually wondering if this Friday, would you let US use this gym?” 

“Us?” Suga and Asahi asked, then looked at each other, then back at Daichi.

”My volleyball crews back in my high school days,” Akiteru says and grinned, “They said you guys can join.”

”Whooaa!” Hinata shouted, his eyes sparkling, his aura becoming bright, “So bright...” Yamaguchi says and covered his eyes, “As expected of the sun...” Suga says and chuckled.

”Wait, does that mean the Small Giant will also be there?” Kageyama asks, then Hinata gasped and glanced at Kageyama, then Akiteru.

”Huh? The Small Giant? Well... About that guy, we don’t know because he’s overboard right now,” Akiteru says and chuckled slightly.

”Awe man...” Hinata says and slumped, “I wanted to meet him, and admire, and those things...”

”I think no one really cares...” Tsukishima says and rolled his eyes, which made Hinata glare at him and shout shut up.

”Well, I don’t mind, but I need to talk to the coach and adviser about that,” Daichi says and did thumbs up.

Akiteru smiled brightly and says, “Thanks man!” 

“Anyways, does Tsukishima eat a lot at home? He’s not eating a lot at school and I’m worried—“ Suga suddenly says, panicking slightly.

”Nope.” Akiteru says and made a pokerface, “Please stop talking about me and leave already,” Tsukishima says, then Akiteru shook his head, “No no! I was also actually wondering if I can watch you guys practice!” Akiteru says.

Tsukishima just groaned, and Daichi chuckled, “Of course you can!” He says and grinned.

”Yes! Now I can watch how Kei did all those killer-blockers!” Akiteru says, his fist clenching in excitement.

Tsukishima just groaned again.

Takeda and Ukai then walked into the gym, then Ukai looked around and asked, “Is it me, or do we have more people?” Ukai asks, not noticing Akiteru.

”Oh! Are you Coach Ukai?!” Akiteru says, at the other door with Tsukishima still. Ukai jumped a little and looked to their way, and Takeda just chuckled.

”And who are YOU?” Ukai asks Akiteru as Daichi walked over to Ukai, “Coach, this is Akiteru Tsukishima, Tsukishima’s older brother,” Daichi says.

”He was actually asking if he and his volleyball people from Karasuno can use the gym?” Daichi asks as Ukai just shrugged, “I mean, I was gonna cancel practice that day, because you guys are pushing yourself too much, so go ahead,” Ukai says and shrugged.

”I don’t mind if Ukai does,” Takeda says and smiled, “Is it okay if your students come too then?” Akiteru asks and walked over to the older ones.

”I mean sure, is it a party or something?” Ukai asks and Akiteru nodded, “Just a slightly reunion party— Ah, don’t worry, we don’t drink,” Akiteru says as Takeda nodded.

”Then it’s absolutely fine,” Takeda says and flashed another smile.

Ukai then clapped his hands, “Alright people, time for stretch, then practice!” Ukai says as everyone shouted “osu” Besides Tsukishima because... He’s Tsukishima.

Akiteru then looked at his watch, then says, “Oh actually, I’m gonna have to leave, I still wish I can see Kei’s killer-blocks closer.”

”No, just leave.” Tsukishima says, stretching his arms. Akiteru pouted, then said “see ya” to the others and left.

Akiteru walked out the gym, then to the gate and took out his phone, “Hello? Yeah, it’s Tsukishima here, they said yes. Great! See ya!” Akiteru says, then ended the call and smiled.

”I can’t wait for this Friday!” He says, then left the Karasuno field.

—

It is now Friday, Friday night specifically. Akiteru walked into the gym and saw his teammates from the past.

He also saw some of Tsukishima’s teammates joining them, but he didn’t expect Hinata to be there, because he thought he would have not come after hearing the Small Giant might not come.

”He’s definitely not coming,” Kageyama says as Hinata glared at Kageyama, “And why did you come?!” Hinata asks him as Kageyama shrugged, “Why not?” He says as Hinata gasped, “True!”

Daichi and Suga chuckled, watching them, “I knew it, leaving those two would be a bad idea, I’m glad we came to watch them,” Daichi says as Suga nodded two times, smiling.

”Heeyy,” Someone from the other side door says. They all looked that way, besides Kageyama and Hinata, since they were arguing, over nothing.

”Hey, isn’t that...” Suga asks and pointed at the man, who is shorter than those two. Daichi nodded, “Yep.”

”Heyy!” Someone says and ran to the man, If it isn’t the Small Giant!” They said.

Hinata’s ear went big, then back to regular size and looked to the door.

The Small Giant grinned, then looked at Hinata. Hinata and the Small Giant met eyes.


	2. Little Giant And Hinata?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little giant and Hinata met eyes. Hinata’s idol was in front of him, not really in front of him, but looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet  
> Chapter 2  
> The uhhh—  
> You know  
> Last chapter  
> Cos I can  
> Lololol  
> They just have to meet, y’know?—

The little giant and Hinata met eyes. Hinata’s idol was in front of him, not really in front of him, but looking at him.

“Ah!” The Little Giant suddenly says and then pointed at Hinata, his jaws dropped in surprise, “Is that the new Little Giant I’ve been hearing of?!” He says loudly and ran to Hinata.

Hinata watched him walked over. His idol was coming over. Oh my god. He must— Be normal— Tell him he’s a big fan— Oh god— Hinata’s eyes began to go in circles, processing too much.

”Hey!” The Little Giant says, already in front of Hinata. Hinata jumped a little in surprise as his eyes went back to normal, “Ye-Yes...?” He managed to mutter out.

The Little Giant laughed before smacking Hinata’s back, “You look so nervous! Straighten up!” He says as Hinata immediately straighten up, then spoke up, “U-Uhm!—“

”I’ve been meaning to ask, but what is your real name?” Kageyama says, interrupting Hinata.

The Little Giant blinked, then turned to Kageyama, who was next to Hinata with a— Calm and normal face, but intimidating.

The Little Giant raised a brow, before going, “Ah! So you’re Kageyama Tobio! The setter of Karasuno!— You really look scary up close, eh?~” He says and smiled.

Kageyama slightly frowned, his shoulders slumping, “Scary up closer...?” He says, then straighten back up and says again, “Uhm- Well, you didn’t answer my question.”

The Little Giant made a :0 face, then he smiled again, “You never heard it before since they’re always saying “Little Giant”, huh! Well, my name is—“

”Excuse me!” Hinata immediately spoke up. The Little Giant and Kageyama looked at Hinata, blinking.

”You didn’t give me a chance to speak yet, Bakageyama!” Hinata says and glared at Kageyama, his lips twitched into a frown, “Speak when I’m done talking to him!”

Kageyama blinked before glaring, then clicked his tongue and looked away. Hinata was right, even though Hinata just went “Uhm”, he interrupted because he was too slow.

Hinata sighed in relief, he didn’t want Kageyama to fight back because then he would look lame in front of the Little Giant.

The Little Giant just looked so confused, smiling like he just saw something he wasn’t suppose to.

”So, did you want to say something?” The Little Giant asks. Hinata looked at the Little Giant with a small jump, he just noticed that he didn’t know what to ask, he just wants to talk to his idol.

”U-Uh...” Hinata immediately tried to think and ask something, and the only thing that came out his mouth is, “A-Are you in a university?!” And Hinata knew it was a lame question.

The Little Giant blinked before laughing. Hinata shrieked in surprised before tilting his head a little, why was the Little Giant laughing? Was that a funny question?

The Little Giant almost stopped laughing and asked Hinata, “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” He  asks. Hinata’s eyes widen and opened his mouth. He wanted to scream out a no, but that wasn’t true, the Little Giant was right.

Hinata puffed his cheeks before breathing out the air in his mouth and muttered, “Yes...” He says.

Of course, the Little Giant heard that and grinned, “That’s fine, that’s fine! Why are you nervous? Excited meeting the Little Giant standing right in front of you right now?” He joked.

”Uh- Actually, yes!” Hinata blurted out. The Little Giants smile suddenly went to a small ‘o’, blinking a couple times before grinning again, he meant that as a joke, he didn’t know he had fans.

”I’ve always—! Wanted to be like you!” Hinata says, his hands in a fist, his eyes sparkling and his words hitting the Little Giant.

The Little Giant just nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Is that so...?” He says, “I didn’t know I had people who wanted to be like me.”

“Well know you do!” Hinata says and jumped up happily.

The Little Giant just smiled before opening his mouth, but someone called out to him, “Hey Shorty Giant, come here and drink with us!” They say.

The Little Giant turned to them with an ‘o’ before looking at Hinata and grin, “Well, I’ve gotta go, we can talk next time,” He says before turning and run to their old teammates.

Hinata blinked before his eyes went back to sparkling, a shudder going down his spine and closed fist, “Yes!” He says.

Kageyama then smacked his head, which ruined Hinata’s moment, “Ow?! What the hell, Kageyama!” Hinata shouted and rubbed where Kageyama hit him.

”I know how you feel,” Kageyama says and Hinata blinked in response, “Meeting your idol right in front of you, wanting to be like them and all that.”

Hinata blinked a few times, raising a brow before opening his mouth, then shouted, “Are you talking about the Grand King?!” He says, then got another smack from Kageyama.

Kageyama and Hinata started fighting again, throwing and dodging fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a haikyuu ending to finish this off lOL


End file.
